Movin on
by CupcakeMewMew
Summary: After Masaya breaks up with Ichigo, she learns how to cook and catches the eye of her boos.
1. Chapter 1

Its weird I cannot remember how it happened, but it did, and what's even stranger is how it ended up. It didn't affect any of our lives but it was one of the best times I've ever had………….

"Hey Ana!!!" Stephanie called out as she slid down the banister into the alleyway towards me. She's always around me, my best friend since junior high. I'd be happy to go up to her with a pie and smash it in her face, because that's our relationship. Were so obnoxious I'm amazed I've never tried it before.

We were on our way to school, same as always (actually not really because when your with Steph you never know what's going to happen). I was in a bad mood, Stephanie always made it seem like my mood swings were a type a disease, because every time I got them she assumed it was my time of month. So when she made a rude comment I smacked her.

And there…. That's when it happened everything got blurry and so abnormal. I could remember waking up in the middle of an alley. I immediately screamed something was so wrong and Stephanie was with me, but we weren't quite ourselves. I had a school uniform, long brown hair, long legs and looked really girly. Stephanie was quite different she was wearing the same uniform, but it was a guy's uniform long black hair, but still something about her didn't change her personality and she was still taller than me (bummer).

"Hey Ana my mustache went away and what happened to your armpit hair?" Stephanie said, "Um, you never had a mustache and I just shaved… three years ago, just kidding!" I replied.

"I guess we should go to school. Where ever it is." I said. "Okay, but I don't understand why I get a guys uniform" Stephanie said "hmmmmmm hot potato?" she said and randomly pulled a potato out of her pocket. "Hey I'm hungry…. Gosh I had no breakfast" Stephanie said and took a bunch munch of her potato "Alright now let's look for our school and sing and dance to the YMCA song" Stephanie said and we did so.

"Okay RACE YOU!!!" I said as I ran through the alley not knowing exactly where I was going. I knew I wanted to find the exit to the alley and I actually found it. But you see the trouble is that I couldn't stop myself from running into the street full of cars I thought that'd I die. But two strong arms pulled me back. I turned around to find a guy with orange hair looking at me with the most ticked off face I've ever seen. "What the hell is your problem can't you see that you could of gotten run over. What the hell are you thinking? You should be more careful. Okay?" the guy with orange hair yelled. At that moment Stephanie arrived out of breath and stared at me in amazement and said, "Who's the carrot head with PMS?" Obviously he heard and was about to yell at her when a guy with blue hair appeared and punched in the face making the orange haired guy fall. A girl with brown hair followed the guy with blue hair. This girl went to check to see if orange hair dude was all right. The blue haired guy stared at Stephanie and said, "Don't mind my cousin Kyo he's sort of an ass" And the two guys and girl walked away together. And then I heard Stephanie ask, "Was that a girl??" I just looked at her as she got another potato out of her pocket and started eating it. She obviously hadn't seen that they had the same uniform as us.

I didn't bother to tell her about the uniform we just followed them and they led us right to school. Our class was easy to find because two guys looked at us and told us that they're teacher had said that they were having two new girls come in. Later I found out that there names were Haru and Momiji. They were really nice, Stephanie asked a lot of questions like "Haru is you're hair dyed or is it naturally like that?" "Momiji why are you wearing a girls uniform?" This looked kind of funny; Momiji took one look at Stephanie and said, "Why are you wearing a guys uniform??" Stephanie looked embarrassed and said "Well because….because…because I like it" Then Momiji told Haru "I think I should take her to Yuki before they make a big deal about her wearing the wrong uniform" So they took Stephanie to Yuki, I trailed behind. When we saw the blue haired guy from the morning Momiji called out "Yuki…Hey Yuki" Yuki stopped and looked at them "yes Momiji" Momiji looked at him for a moment then said "Hey Yuki I was wondering can she wear a guys uniform. Since you're the student body president I thought I should ask you before she'd get into trouble" Yuki stared at her for a moment and said "I guess so" Then he stared at me and said "Aren't you that girl from this morning?" I look at him "Yes umm…I was wondering are you a girl because my friend asked me this morning but I wasn't sure" Stephanie, Momiji, and Haru started laughing.

Yuki turned red and said in a pissed off voice 'IM a BOY" and then looked at Stephanie and said "yeah she has to have a girl's uniform" and gave her one. She started taking off her shirt and I smacked her on the back of the head and told her to go to the bathroom. "She very odd" Said Haru "which one?" Momiji asked. "The one that left" and I nodded in agreement. "You thinks she's crazy now, wait until she has coffee, you'll never know what hit you," I said and they started laughing. "Seriously, the last time she had coffee for some weird reason every time you rang the doorbell, the toilet flushed" I said and they all looked freaked out.

So you're not odd?" Haru asked me and I replied "IM not odd, you'll just think I'm high 24/7….of course I am, me and Stephanie were born for each other we finish each others….Twinkies? I don't know" and he looked at me strangely and then stared at Momiji. " I don't know but for some strange odd reason I think that she is definitely more odder than the other one," said Momiji.

A few minutes later Stephanie came out of the bathroom, she had pulled her skirt down so that her skirt was longer than the usual one. "I fell like a cholo…can I shave my eyebrows and draw them on?" She said, "You don't look like a cholo and no you cant" I replied and Haru replied to Momiji "maybe you were wrong, or maybe they are both alike"

"…What the hell are you talking about " Stephanie asked them and they replied "Nothing"

We started waking to our class and the teacher wanted us to introduce ourselves to the class. "IM Ana, im 4 foot & 10 inches tall, my bra size is 34b, I like chocolate and nice and sweet boys" I said and the class looked freaked out, even the teacher. "Its your turn Steph" I said and she started introducing herself "My name is Yugoslavia chichi and

I'm 7foot 45inches my father is a transvestite and my mother is a teapot…just kidding" the classed looked even more freaked out.

The teacher didn't even bother to ask for the real information and told us to go sit in our seats, which was easy to find because they were next to Momiji and Haru.

Class was so boring. The teacher was so wearing a wig I could look towards Stephanie who was drawing ways to get the wig off the teacher's head. And I was staring off to space, which was actually really odd; I only had the back of Haru to look at. In my head I was thinking of ways I could dye my hair just like him it was odd he was really cute for someone with white hair. Old man Maybe he's not really in high school naahh he is

Next thing I know I get a paper ball thrown at me. I look at Stephanie and she was giggling which obviously meant she threw it at me. I unscrambled the paper and it had said 'Is he the guy that makes your heart go pitter-patter? mwhua ha ha ha…. seriously?

Hmmmm… I wonder how he would look in leather pants….jk?

I looked at her and she was mouthing the words pitter-patter and giving me googly eyes. She started laughing, and apparently she didn't notice that teacher staring at her.

"What seems to be the problem?" The teacher asked and everyone turned to look her way. The teacher picked up the note I had and started reading it out loud. I so embarrassed, my face turn red.

"Young lady, I suggest you stop fantasizing about your classmate and get to paying attention"

Stephanie immediately shot up from her seat " It was about me!! I was fantasizing about my classmate !!!!" she yelled and everyone turned to look at her.

"Well then I suggest that BOTH of you stop passing notes and pay attention in class" The teacher said and went back to giving the lesson. Haru turned around and gave both of us a smile and turned back around.

"Thanks for saving me" I whispered to Stephanie. "No problem, but can I sit down now?"She said and I nodded yes.

I was really thankful we only had a few minutes of class because it was so embarrassing. Stephanie and me walked out of class with Haru and Momiji trailing behind us. Haru was the one who caught up to us then he asked, " What was that note all about??"

We both freezed in place and Stephanie turned around and said "…Ana has this weird condition where she cant stop staring and beautiful guys, thankfully you were pay attention to the teacher cause then you would've noticed Ana drooling over you" I smacked her and Haru looked confused

"Um….I was staring at Momiji ?" I said then ran away. I couldn't believe how wacko this was. I actually ran off and got lost; I've always had a bad sense of direction. I almost bumped into Yuki " you're that girl?" he said. I stared at him " I'm sorry about this morning I always blurt out really odd things." I blurted out. Then he said " its all right people always confuse me for a girl" Then I said, "You know you're really cute. And I know that I hardly know you and have no right to ask but will you be my boyfriend?" He looked at me for a second then said "sorry, but no"

Meanwhile…………

Stephanie said to Haru " Go look for Ana she's going to get lost" and with that he started to run after her. He almost caught up to her but stopped when she almost bumped into Yuki. And he heard her say, "Will you be my boyfriend?" then Yuki said "sorry, but no" She started to cry.

Back to Ana…

So I quickly thought of a plan. I started to cry, " I knew you hated me… You do, you do," I sobbed. Then I gave him a hard stare and said, " Its cause I'm so fat isn't it?" Yuki looked surprised at the sudden outburst and stated to say, "No, no it's not…. I don't hate you and you're not fat" and then I stopped pretend crying and said with a happy voice " I know I'm just playin' with ya. Don't look so gloomy. Ha ha ha I totally got you. I can't believe you totally believed it."

Meanwhile ….

Momiji caught up to where Steph was and said "where's ya send Haru to?" Then Stephanie said " Well you see Ana ran away and if I didn't tell Haru to go after her she would of gotten lost and she would of gotten scared and started crying …True story." Then Momiji stared at her and said "Don't you think we should go after them" pointing at the spot where Haru had just been. Stephanie scratched hair head and said "no"

Meanwhile…

Haru appeared next to me and said " Yo! Why did you ask Yuki…I thought you liked Momiji…What was that thing in class about…Man you're totally confusing me" I looked at him and said "Hey Hairy I'm hungry… Where's Stephanie??" "Oh I have no Idea but we should catch up to them and have lunch."

SOOO

We walked down to the cafeteria where we met up with a yanki, a psychic, Orange head with PMS, brown haired girl, and foreign guy in my class with blond hair, and Stephanie. Everyone sat down at the table and took out their lunch boxes.

So we all took out our lunch boxes and it was weird every bodies lunch box had some Chinese food and mine had a huge Mac Donald's bag which included a big Mac and a happy meal while steph's had some tacos. "Hey umm…. Tohru (Yay!! I guessed right)

I will trade one of your rice balls for the French fries and Steph I'll trade you the chicken nuggets for a taco." I said. And then steph handed me the taco and said "Hey Hanajima right…. Can you give me one big bowl of rice for a taco and Momiji I'll trade you a taco for a sweet cake" We all traded food and no one had a problem than we sat down and ate our food QUIETLY. Yeah right!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Going to school seemed easier and easier as days passed. I could almost pass by Masaya without hurt, without disappointment. I started getting involved in school and enrolled in an after school cooking class where I met the most fantastic girls in the world. I met Sakura, a cute girl with short blonde hair that went to her shoulders, who loved to put on vintage and dress like a hippie. Then there was Samantha, she was really shy, and was an amazing cook, she had long wavy black hair that went to her thighs and she wore a lot of baby doll clothes. Cara was athletic, cooked great pastas and she was a yanki with a tough attitude, but she was the sweetest and looked out for all of us, she wore her light brown hair down and was the tallest of the group.

When I got to work, I looked out for the crashing of plates, from both Lettuce and Pudding and managing the register. After work I stayed and helped in the kitchen doing dishes, messes as I made pastries with the help of Keicherro. Keicherro was a good sport and listened as I told him about school and how happy I was. "Ichigo, it's really nice to have you around, sometimes it seemed like you did everything, but you weren't really there, and I'm starting to get to know you and seeing the real you, before, you only came and did everything with an attitude because you were in a hurry to see Masaya." Keicherro said. "I'm starting to get my life back, I'm getting new friends, I'm fitting in and I'm helping a lot more and I realized I have talent. I'm so glad I broke up with Masaya. It's still hard for me, but I'm slowly getting over it. I am happy I have time for me." Ichigo replied with a smile then she looked down at her completed cupcake, a chocolate cupcake covered with pink icing and pink and red sprinkles, and I said, "It's getting late and I should go." I picked up my cupcake and headed to Ryou's room, which is something I've done ever since I started baking with Keicherro, he always ate it happily then asked me out somewhere, when I was with him he made me feel special and complete.

I was going up stairs and almost knocked on the door when I heard Ryou on the other side of the door say "Okay Anne, I'll be there later on, how about eight, sure, okay, at the restaurant across from the mall. Okay Bye." I suddenly felt jealous by someone Ryou was going to see; I don't know why it upset me so much. I opened the door and saw Ryou; he looked at me and smiled. I handed the cupcake to him and watched him eat it. "It's delicious," he said. "Just give me a minute and then I'll take you" I looked at him as he picked up his jacket and then he said "C'mon." I didn't budge. " I really don't feel like going anymore, I'm going home" I pushed myself past him and ran down stairs and locked myself in the dressing room and cried and I didn't know what else to do. I got out of my uniform and then got dressed in my street clothes.

I opened the door to find Ryou outside the door waiting in the couch, "Why don't you want to go with me??" He said, as he got closer to me. I didn't answer. "Were you crying??" he asked. "Did he do something to hurt you again?" he said. I shook my head. "Then what's wrong?" he said with a concerned look in his face. He pulled me closer to him; his arms wrapped around my waist into a really tight hug, made me feel warm and comforted. His nearness made my heart speed up and blood rush to my face. I pulled away from him and asked him "Why are you being nice??" He looked at me with a surprised look on his face, and then stayed quiet, and stared straight into my eyes trying to find the answer. His hand slowly reached to pick up my chin; his eyes were staring intently at me. His face was near mine I thought I was going to go crazy and he whispered into my ear, " If you don't know how much I like you and care for you, you must be blind" and before I knew it he kissed me, his soft lips brushed against mine, it sent a shock through my body, I was melting, my knees were going weak. It was extraordinary, like nothing I've ever felt, even with Masaya. His arms were wrapped around me, and I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His kiss wasn't short and quick, his kiss was full of love, and it deepened and deepened until I pulled back and grasped for air.

I looked at him and saw his start to blush; he was touching his lips as though he thought the kiss was just a dream. He turned to me and said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" which made me blush. I felt my hormones go wild and my cat ears and tail popped out. Ryou chuckled softly and gave me a peck on the cheek. I then said, "I'm sorry, I do want to go out with you tonight!" and he looked at me and said, "What are you waiting for??" as he slipped his arm around my waist leading me out the door then screamed out to Keicherro in the back, "Keicherro, can you lock up, I'm taking my strawberry out on a date!!" and then we left the café.


End file.
